


(Fanart) Sid/Geno doodlings

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just random sketches.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Fanart) Sid/Geno doodlings

**Author's Note:**

> Just random sketches.


End file.
